twitchrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Community
Social Media First and foremost, it's reccommended to find TRP on social media to keep in touch with updates, fellow community members, and other important news. You can find TwitchRP on: Twitter, Discord, and TwitchRP's own site The Discord Currently, TRP's Discord server is home to over 22-thousand users. Through this, members can communicate directly with one another and discuss the server, or even just everyday life. Members that are not whitelisted are permitted to speak in only one channel, known as 'fan-general.' Whitelisted players, however, are permitted to see many more channels and communicate with other players. There also exists channels dedicated to announcing updates and changes to TRP. Below are some of the most important rules, but please remember to read the rules channel in the server before reaching out: *Do NOT tag an administrator unless absolutely necessary. Same goes for DMs. *'''READ. THE. PINS. '''The most important information lies within a channel's pinned messages, so read through them carefully before asking a question. 98% of the time, your question has been answered many times before. Read the announcements channel if you cannot find your answer in the pins. *Never post a single character, such as "." to check your roles. In addition to this, don't post something along the lines of "role check" to see if you've recieved your roles. Read your emails! See if you can view the whitelisted only channels! Checking your roles by sending a single message is considered spam and '''WILL '''get your application denied. Interact with the community instead! There are a lot of kind members involved with TRP and it's a delight to get to know them. *Have common sense. Threats, offensive language including racial slurs, and conversation or language intended to make another member of the community uncomfortable will not be tolerated. What is TwitchRP? TwitchRP began in late 2015 when a group of streamers came together and decided to form a community dedicated to content creation. From there, TwitchRP formed into a safe haven upon which roleplayers can use unique platforms to make stories, characters, and close friends. TwitchRP runs private, whitelisted servers for ARK: Survival Evolved, Grand Theft Auto, Red Dead Redemption 2 (coming soon!), and many other games, with some being available according to the season. Recently, TRP merged with PurpleRP, or PRP, absorbing their members. Because of this, TRP may soon feature DayZ as a server in their ownership. Months prior to this, TwitchRP had merged with RPFirst, forming a "supercommunity" of roleplayers. Today, TwitchRP is a flourishing community full of tens of thousands of players making hundreds of unique stories with each other. For the Fans TwitchRP's community is also home to various extremely talented creators, including writers, artists, designers, archivists, editors, and more. On Twitter, there are dozens of people displaying their work. Archive of our Own, a website dedicated to hosting works of fanfiction, also has various pieces written for different TRP characters. (Just search for the tag TwitchRP!) On YouTube, a variety of channels, including Dogman, edit down streamer's vods into episodes, making 4-6 hour streams compact into hilarious or dramatic segments. There are also channels, such as TheChief1114 Unofficial Archive and Jerry the Breaker Streams, which upload full streams from their respective Twitch channels, storing them past their expiration date. On Pinterest, some users, including the amazing Algernon, create boards featuring aesthetic images for different characters to describe their personality. (This, along with several other resources, can be found here .) There are also a few private Discord based fan servers. Starting one with a few friends is a good way to get into the community! Category:Main Page